vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
悪ノ召使 (Aku no Meshitsukai)
Original = and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics, video) * Ichika, Kishida, Mameari, Hitsuji, Shiuka, Kiro, meimei, imin, Sincerity, Yuu., piano, noDuki, Haru, Yamada Rokkaku, sirose, myk, sabo, Yagami (illustrations) |links = }} |-| ACT 2 ver = and |singers = Kagamine Len act2 * Kagamine Rin act2 (chorus) |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics, video) * Ichika, Kishida, Mameari, Hitsuji, Shiuka, Kiro, meimei, imin, Sincerity, Yuu., piano, noDuki, Haru, Yamada Rokkaku, sirose, myk, sabo, Yagami (illustrations) |links = }} |-| ～velvet mix～ = and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics) * gamu, melou, Utsuki Rin, Ikeda, Minami, carl, Niya Shuu, 7:24, Akaza, Ichiko, Tokimura, AKI, touno, Hakuseki, Hizuki, Takanashi, Aki-t, habuki, Ichibyo Ria, Yuzuki, Mareson, Akiko, Suzunya, onigiri565, Saku, Pochin, ametoyo, chiSa, TO MU (illustration) |links = }} Background This song was uploaded on April 28, 2008, and has reached over 3,000,000 views. It's considered one of Len's most notable songs. This song takes during the events of The Daughter of Evil, except from her (Riliane's) servant Allen's point of view. It details the story of how the twins were separated when they were very small and how the only thing of Riliane he could ever see was her soft, kind side, how she ordered him to kill Michaela (Miku) (who he fell in love with) and eventually traded places with Riliane when she is to be executed. This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilations Vocalogemini (Append Version) Vocalolegend and Gekkaneta Vol.08. It is also featured on Akuno-P's albums Evils Theater, Prelude to forest, Evils Kingdom and Seven Crimes and Punishments and the compilation albums Fairy tale & Girl's talk, The VOCALOID, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あお)|Nico Nico Douga (Blue),and Hatsune Miku Project mirai COMPLETE. It is the second track in the Story of Evil series. Succeeding Versions Official = }} |-| Approved non-canon PVs = }} Lyrics |-|Niconico Ver = |-| SCP ver = Derivatives |author = Gero (song), Iwakamu (illust), Mogelatte (video), Kiseki@CAxis (3Dvideo), Atarime-P (Mix)|category = Human cover |title = Gero's Cover (Classical Version) |description = |color = #c6cd49; color: black}} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literature Sheet music was published in the book VOCALO ・Super ・Hits. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *MikuExpo Live in Tokyo 2011 *MikuExpo Live in Sapporo 2011 *MikuExpo Live in Tokyo 2012 Gallery Servant of Evil PM.jpg|Len's Servant of Evil costume from the song Servant of Evil for the videogame Project Mirai Agon1354301513.jpg|Servant of Evil papercraft Navigation_22993.png|Good Smile company's Servant of Evil nendoroid petit SoE TinierMe.jpg|Servant of Evil in Hatsune Miku Persona Gacha TinierMe RinLenServantOfEvil.jpg|A Screenshot of Rin and Len performing Servant of Evil "live" in MikuPa Sapporo 2011 Dollfie Dream Len Servant of Evil.jpeg|VOLKS's Servant of Evil Dollfie External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Evillious Chronicles series Category:Demonstration songs